


three steps sideways

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [35]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Community: femslash100, Drinking, F/F, Hook-Up, Inspired by Music, Partying, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know that little bird in the corner has ruined it all for me tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	three steps sideways

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - "Fuckability" by Maria Doyle Kennedy. I never heard it before this prompt, now I have it on repeat!

“I’m getting too old for this,” Siobhan said, craning her neck to whisper-yell into Carlton’s ear, winding her arm around his neck.

He squeezed her hip, their bodies melting together to the music.  “You’re too old for getting pissed and fucking pretty boys and girls?”

Siobhan laughed, swatting him in the arm.  They were both sticky with sweat, clothes rumpled and covered in glitter from the other partygoers, well past tipsy.  “You know that little bird in the corner has ruined it all for me tonight.”

Carlton turned her around so they were face-to-face, and he gave her a sly look.  “She looks like a princess.  Too clean for you.  Besides, she’s been giving you eyes all night—looks the type to play games.”

Siobhan looked over to where the girl sat in a folding chair with her legs crossed, fruity drink in hand.  She was adorable, with her perm, plastic earrings and bright dress, a mole on her cheek like Marilyn Monroe.  “I’m willing to play games to get her into bed,” Siobhan said, and kissed Carlton on the cheek.  “Wish me luck.”

Siobhan wound her way through the dancers and sat down next to the girl, making sure their thighs brushed.  “Hey, sweetheart.  I’m Siobhan.  What’s your name?”

The girl looked up, smiling lightly, like she wasn’t surprised.  “Marian.  I was wondering when you’d come over.”

Siobhan smiled—there’d be no one step forward, two steps back with this one.  “Would’ya like to go back to my place?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song as well


End file.
